Sensual
by quirkette100
Summary: Sequel to Irresistible. Andy's having a hard time concentrating on his paperwork...


Sensual.

Sequel to _Irresistible_. It's probably best that you read that one first.

Inspired by Mary and Tony's amazing Q & A on facebook, just before the S4 premiere! I think they basically broke the fandom when they said that Sharon's top Andy traits are that he's "handsome, kind, and strong" and that Andy's top Sharon traits are that she's " _sensual_ , a doll, and smart."

This one's for **DisturbingClarity** for pointing out to me the definition of sensual: _of or arousing gratification of the senses and physical, especially sexual, pleasure_. Special thanks to **TheMagicM** for being my speedy beta. As Tony would say, you're a doll! :D

* * *

She was doing it _again_.

From his quiet corner of the murder room Andy watched, transfixed, as Sharon swept the pad of her index finger along her lower lip, back and forth, back and forth, occasionally pausing to press her mouth into a thoughtful pout. She was oblivious to the weight and heat of his stare through her office window, or so he assumed, engrossed in the wave of weekly paperwork that had washed up on her desk.

Three days had passed since he'd tugged their relationship out from its comfortable rut in the shallows and into deeper waters- three days since he'd skimmed his fingers along the gentle curve of her spine and held her close, and kissed her… Three long, surprisingly torturous days.

Sharon's fingertip continued to sweep _oh-so-innocently_ across her lower lip, slowing slightly as she filled the margin of the nearest report with her neat, slanted cursive.

Andy shook his head, almost rueful. She was exacting a very specific price for the way he had 'encouraged' her to admit that she found him, at times, irresistible: a subtle sway of her hips here, a fleeting touch on his arm there, an extra button undone on today's light peach blouse. It was all above board of course; Sharon only teased when there was a lull in the case, a quiet moment in the crowded murder room, but Andy had discovered the more restrained her flirtation the more… _bothered_ he became. Yesterday she had licked her lips after a swallow of coffee, her pretty pink tongue darting out to savor the taste, head tilted towards him, _just so_ , and Andy had had to stab his nails into the fleshy part of his palm to hold back a groan.

If only he hadn't agreed to her 'no PDA at work' rule so quickly.

Signing off on the report in front of her with a practiced flick, Sharon shifted suddenly under his gaze, back arching, blouse pulling taut against the soft swells of her-

Cursing, Andy whipped around to face his computer, reduced to the mental equivalent of a cold shower: _naked Provenza, naked Provenza, naked Provenza_! When the thought of his partner's bare wrinkly ass didn't reverse the sudden downward flow of blood in his body (was she _trying_ to kill him?!), Andy grabbed the water bottle on the end of his desk and drank until it was dry, half-wishing he had a second to upend over his head.

For a brief moment when Sharon had lifted towards the ceiling, a familiar pattern had pressed through her blouse from the other side. Under a thin layer of summer silk, Sharon 'Rulebook' Raydor was wearing a _lace_ brassier.

Sweet mother of-

"Flynn!"

Provenza was looking at him funny, squinting across the murder room.

"What?" Andy barked out, reaching for his pen as if he'd just been diligently attending his paperwork instead of diligently ogling the boss.

"You taking those blood pressure meds of yours?"

Andy's face scrunched upwards. "Huh?"

"Your meds," his partner bit out, like he'd been tapped with the stupid-stick . "You still taking them?"

"Yeah, yeah, every damn day." As if it wasn't enough that Provenza had spilled the beans on that one. "Why d'you wanna know?"

"You are looking a little flushed, Sir," came Amy's knowing alto, drawing two quickly smothered smirks from Julio and Tao.

Aw, hell.

It wasn't a complete surprise, the three biggest gossips in the division being on to him, but it still put the wind up Andy. His relationship with Sharon was new, _private_ , and he wanted to keep it that way, for both of them.

"Yeah, well… it's warm today," he replied, calmer than before- but not too calm, pulling on the edge of his collar for effect. Provenza frowned, and Andy could see the wheels in his mind turning... "Anyway, what's with the twenty questions- I'm tryin' to concentrate here!"

Ducking his head, Andy put an end to the conversation, doing his best to appear hard at work on his half-finished report.

He managed as well, for about five minutes… and then his vision blurred and his thoughts wandered.

He could see her in his mind's eye, _Sharon_ , stretched towards the ceiling with her head tipped back, décolletage begging for the heat of his mouth... How would she taste, he wondered, if he lapped at the hollow of her throat? Would her breath catch if he traced his fingers over the strip of lace circling her back, following it around, inch by inch, to the front of her body?

Tightening his hand around his pen, Andy tried to shake off the arousing images, tried not to think about the petal-soft press of Sharon's lips against his or the sweet noises she'd made when he'd discovered that spot just behind her ear…

Fuck it.

Throwing his papers together haphazardly, Andy ignored Buzz's raised eyebrow as he pushed himself up from his chair. "I have a question," he shot over his shoulder, already knocking on the Captain's door.

"Suure, you do," Buzz mumbled as Sharon called for him to enter.

Smoothing the scowl off his face, Andy swung the door open and stepped inside. Sharon was still hard at it, head down, wrist gliding over the report in front of her, but she held up her free hand to indicate that she'd be with him shortly. He shut the door.

"Lieutenant," Sharon greeted eventually, setting down her pen.

"Captain," he rumbled back, taking a precious few seconds to appreciate the sparkling green of her eyes.

Sharon felt herself flush under his warm stare. She had almost forgotten what it was like, to experience that sherbet lemon rush of adrenaline whenever a certain person walked into the room. "Won't you have a seat?"

"Oh, yeah." Andy chuckled self-depreciatingly, settling into the empty chair on the opposite side of her desk, still clutching his papers. "How are the reports coming along?"

"Slowly," she admitted, observing him fondly over the rims of her glasses. "You're here to talk me into closing up shop early."

Andy opened his mouth to contradict her, then realized that both corners of her lips were twitching. He lowered his report to her desk casually. "Well, it _is_ close to five…"

"Hmm."

His hand inched towards hers. "And it would help balance out our overtime from the last two days…"

"A-huh..."

"And it's not like this paperwork is anything that can't wait…" Maintaining eye contact, Andy tentatively brushed a finger along the outer curve of her palm, feeling her skin heat beneath his touch. "Right, Captain?"

"Andy-"

"What, you get to tease me mercilessly for days but I can't even touch your hand?" His tone was teasing and so were the slow figures of eight he was drawing on the underside of her palm.

Sharon pulled away reluctantly and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," she murmured, dropping her eyes from Andy's for a moment to enjoy his grey waistcoat and shorter sleeves.

Andy grinned. So _this_ was Sharon Raydor flirting at work: bending her rules over backwards and then daring him to call her out for it. He could live with that. He could probably spend the rest of his life like that too, if she'd let him. "Alright, fine," he mock-sighed, rising to his feet. "I'll just go back to my lonely little desk then. Ya'know… alone."

"A wise decision," Sharon agreed, watching him move towards the door. "Aren't you forgetting something, Lieutenant?"

When he turned back she was waving his half-written report at him.

"Ahh, yes, my excuse for bothering you." Andy made sure that his hand touched hers as he collected the report and was rewarded with a little shiver that Sharon hadn't quite managed to squash. "Thank you, Cap'n." Flashing a quick wink, he returned to the murder room, working hard to suppress the bounce in his step.

Sharon watched Andy go, biting her lip. He was a bad influence on her but he had a point; it _was_ the end of the week and the past couple of days had been more than intense… Running a finger over her lower lip, Sharon decided that she would let the team knock off at half five, thirty minutes earlier than planned. They wouldn't know that. And neither would Andy.

She returned to her mountain of paperwork with a smile.


End file.
